By The Light of The Moon' : Trailer
by Clez
Summary: A teaser of what is to come in the exciting 'what if' sequel to 'Silver Bullet'...


**Author's Note: **Okay. This is not the story. This is a 'trailer/preview'. Nothing else to call it. That's what it is. A teaser trailer in fact, to whet your appetites, hopefully. I would like to extend my most heartfelt thanks to Nightslash, without whom this couldn't have been possible. His help is greatly appreciated.

Okay… here it is…

*              *                *

_The full moon, bright and flawless._

_We pull back slowly. This isn't the moon. This is an eye. We see the black abyss and the silver pupil. It is not fully revealed yet what this is._

_Suddenly there is an explosion of glass, and we become aware of two figures careening slow-motion through a window on French doors. Glass showers everywhere, and the identities of the two people become clear…_

_Jacques Beauvais and Tom Sawyer. _

_Jacques has a hold of Sawyer, and as they continue their path out into the grounds of the mansion, we see Jacques' right hand tighten around Sawyer's arm. A small trickle of blood runs down Sawyer's skin._

_Then they've hit the floor, and everything speeds up once more._

_We see the light of the moon now, the real moon. We switch down to someone curled up as if in pain on the floor. They are clearly suffering, and then they throw back their head and scream. The shadows make it difficult to see anything of them, but as we try to determine their identity, something starts to happen. The figure starts to contort, and change shape. They hunch over. We hear a rip… a crack._

_Something bursts out of the shadows, and we catch the flash of the silver pupils once again, the glint of razor fangs. A growl. _

_There is a bellow, a sound we know. Edward Hyde is fighting, and what it is we are only shown as he grabs something and throws it aside. It is monstrous, all teeth, claws and attitude. As it stands back up, we revolve around it to show another one on the other side of the room, behind Hyde. He knows they are both there, and he roars at them in anticipation. The two beasts lunge._

_Sawyer grabs hold of someone, not an angry gesture, but forceful and passionate. They are taken in his grasp, and he kisses them hungrily. They collapse onto a bed behind them._

_Rodney Skinner is running, and from behind him we hear a howling and panting. The panting could very well be Skinner, as he tears off his coat and hat, tossing them aside in the alley amidst broken bottles and garbage. He disappears, and there is a blur of the pursuer's form. Large and frightening. A monster._

_Something explodes out of a gun, but when we follow the projectile, it is not a bullet. It is a mighty harpoon. Captain Nemo is on the firing end, stoic and serious as always. _

_Doctor Henry Jekyll stands with Skinner, outside of the Nautilus on land, and from the looks on their faces, they have just seen something unbelievable. We do not follow their gaze._

_Wilhelmina Harker leaps through the air, rolling and landing agilely, with a feral growl. We catch a glimpse of her red eyes and sharp fangs, and then she throws one of her daggers._

_Many men stand in a large room, and they seem deep in conversation. Files are strewn across the table, and a glimpse of the American flag is seen. The men are important; they wear suits and ties, and have an air of significance about them, their faces grave.  _

_Two of the beasts from before are in a close confrontation, mere inches from each other, snarling and furious. There is blood clear on the smaller one's face, shortly before with a vicious growl, the larger and darker beast leaps, bowling the smaller one over. They roll around viciously, and there are flashes of snapping jaws, glinting silver eyes, and then bright contrasting yellow slits. _

_We get another shot of the full moon, cloud flowing over it. A haunting howl, that extends over a shot of brief shots of forms charging through the night, perhaps through undergrowth. Trees block our vision here and there, but the eyes, claws and fangs are still visible. One of the forms runs upright, and leaps into one of the trees. The second is weaving in and out of the foliage. The third and fourth are running one in front of the other, one with yellow eyes and one with silver. They charge past us at close proximity, and one snarls viciously. There is the distinct glow as if from flaming torches in the background._

_Sawyer is firing guns wildly at something, constantly pulling the trigger, one after the other. Something leaps at him._

_Sudden calm. Silence. Blackness. Nothing… not even the moon. A panting, and then a vicious snarl._

_We see through eyes, although everything is unclear. There is a haze, and a slight tint to each object and figure. Nothing is clear to us._

_Then we move through the eyes, and everything becomes startlingly clear. There are distinct figures in the room around whatever is growling. There is a rattle of chains._

_Rodney Skinner, Mina Harker, Captain Nemo, Dr. Jekyll…_

_Allan Quatermain._

_With a vicious roar, we get a close view of the silver eyes and the hideous face of a monster._

_Abrupt blackout. Then, in large golden letters come the words:_

**_'By The Light of The Moon'… Coming Soon!_**

**__**


End file.
